When I Built a Better Boy
by Mai Miri-Jazz
Summary: Annabeth Chase, the nerd of Goode High, had a crush on Luke Castellan, but popular girlfriend, Drew, took him to Homecoming. Annabeth was crushed when she found out. But, She and her best friend Thalia Grace made a better boy named Percy Jackson. But what happens when they realize they hack into the Pentagon, Percy the 'Better Boy' disappears, and new kids arrive at Goode?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. What you are about to read is all about my senior year.

This story is about when I made a huge mistake. A huge mistake because I was hurt by a boy named Luke Castellan. So hurt that I made a better boy. This better boy was named Percy Jackson. Little did I know that my life was about to take a humongous turn!

It all started when...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I'm Mai Miri-Jazz and this is my first fanfic! I hope to post one chapter per day so that you guys can keep up with it!<strong>

**This story is mine, but I get help from Miri Alexander and MiriLaren. So kudos to them both!**

**Please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase. What you are about to read is all about my senior year.

This story is about when I made a huge mistake. A huge mistake because I was hurt by a boy named Luke Castellan. So hurt that I made a better boy. This better boy was named Percy Jackson. Little did I know that my life was about to take a humongous turn!

It all started when...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! I'm Mai Miri-Jazz and this is my first fanfic! I hope to post one chapter per day so that you guys can keep up with it!<strong>

**This story is mine, but I get help from Miri Alexander and MiriLaren. So kudos to them both!**

**Please keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang as Thalia and I sat down, ready for our Calculus test. We were sophomores in a junior class. We didn't exactly fit in.

Ten minutes into class, we got up and thrusted our papers at our teacher, Ms. Minerva. She was so surprised that we finished so fast that she broke her pencil in half! Wow...But anyways, she was telling us to check our work. So we waited until she stopped talking and told her in unison that we were done.

We heard some junior mutter under her breath "High school dorks? Check." The whole class burst into laughter. We flushed red.

Then Thalia said, "Ms. Minerva, may we have passes? I have to get a headstart on my project, and Annabeth has to get to the library to start tutoring?"

Ms. Minerva literally flung the passes at us.

When I entered the library, my heart flipped, and my stomach had butterflies.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh.. epic cliffhanger!<strong>

**Sorry about the repeat of chapters! This is actually Chapter 2!**

**Mai Miri-Jazz signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth POV

When I walked into the library, my heart flipped. My stomach had butterflies.

Sitting there, was scrunched up eyebrows, and varsity football player, Luke Castellan. The man of my dreams... I would give anything to be his girlfriend, but that's one thing he already has. Sadly, his girlfriend is the snobbiest girl in school, the cheer captain, Drew. (**Sorry, I forgot her last name!)** as I walked over the table he was sitting at, he turned his head.

I sat down next to him. "Hi Luke," I said.

"Hey Annie," he replied.

"UGH, you know I hate that name." I scowled.

"Why do you think I do it?" He winked, and I giggled. Giggled? That's so not me... Was he flirting?

We worked on problems for a little, and when he was doing some practice I had given him, I started drawing, and just kept going. I didn't know even know what I was drawing.

Luke asked, "Annie? Annabeth? What are you drawing?"

I dropped my pencil. What was I drawing? Oh crap, a picture of Luke?

**Thalia POV**

I waved to Annabeth, but she was just gazing at Luke. I wish sometimes that she knew my feelings about him.

Luke looked over and I blushed. Was I staring? As his head bent down, I shot another look over. What was Annabeth drawing? I've never seen her draw before. I'll have to ask her after class.

-WIBABB-

**(STILL THALIA POV)**

The bell rang.

"Hey Annabeth, what were you drawing in the library while Luke was working?" I asked curiously.

She blushed. "Why were you looking?" She shot back.

"Woah Annabeth, chill! It was just a question," I was surprised. She doesn't usually get annoyed or angry.

Annabeth sighed. "It was a drawing of Luke. I really like him and you know it."

_Obsessed much? _I was thinking. But she was my friend; one of my only friends, after Bianca left. I'd like to keep it that way.

Suddenly, a beep came from Annabeth's phone. She squealed... Who was texting her?

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh... two cliffhangers! What are Thalia's feelings? Who texted Annabeth?<strong>

**Review your guesses on who texted Annabeth! It's not the time to reveal Thalia's feelings yet though!**

**I will post one right after this chapter! I will post every other day hopefully. So keep an eye out for When I Built a Better Boy!**

**Mai Miri-Jazz signing off! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth POV**

"Eeep," I squealed. Thalia peeked over my shoulder, and just sighed. On my messaging app in my phone, it said, "meet u after my ftball practice. wanna ask u a question c u then". I read it aloud to Thalia, it was from Luke! Why would he be asking me a question. I felt that someone was watching me from behind, but when I whipped my head around, I didn't see anyone. I was so happy and my cheeks were flushed. The warning bell rang and Luke passed me, winking at me slightly. He had half the girls from the cheerleading team on the crook of his arm.

Thalia said to me as I looked away, "Boys aren't worth it. They don't deserve any attention, and who ever said that we were going to be the ones to give it to them?" I nodded slightly, not really meaning it, but she dragged me to class, satisfied with my answer.

**Drew POV  
><strong>

I stood far away, my minions- excuse me, my "friends" for all you losers- and then heard a squeal. I turned my head, wondering who was bothering me. Probably Kelli trying to get me away from my boyfriend, the hottest guy at Goode. I was so gonna use him; what else would I have a hottie like that for? I'm already head cheerleader, dating him for a WHOLE 17 DAYS, like a-wow!

Anyways, I turned around, and instead of Kelli, I saw a girl with blonde princess curls (they were really cute, if I do say so myself- I am the school fashionista) was peering over her something bright- her phone? She read the message on her phone, and I walked closer, listening. When I heard, I felt my lungs going to explode. She turned around, and I hid, and looked at her from behind the door; those stormy gray eyes were really stern, yet sparkling. As Luke headed my direction, I could feel her excitement simmer down as Luke walked passed her without a look... wait a second, did he just wink at her?  
>I turned away from him, but he wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed my cheek. I just had to ask him, so I did. Don't judge me! I can get my "friends" to hurt you.<p>

I asked him, "Why were you texting that blonde girl? She's so... UGH!" Truthfully I was jealous of her pretty blonde hair and her pretty gray eyes. He rolled his eyes and says, "Why do you care?" I sighed and just pushed him away, muttering how ignorant guys were, glaring at anyone who got in my way as I strutted down the hall.

_*WIBABBY*_

**Annabeth POV**

After school, I was so excited. I walked to the football field with Thalia- who was there to encourage me- and waited for Luke. He saw Thalia and I, and walked over. Sadly, hanging on him, quite literally, was Drew. She smirked at me and started toying with his hair, kissing his cheek occasionally.

Luke started, "Hey Annabeth, I was wondering, um..."

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOHHH! CLIFFHANGER! In a few chapters, we will find out Thalia's secret. Sorry I haven't posted. I HAD A HUGE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE PLEASE GIVE ME FIVE REVIEWS :). I know this chapter sucked.<strong>

**Mai Miri-Jazz is out! PEACE  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I will be updating more often from now on! So, a lot of people have been saying stuff on this story, and are thinking it's like the Disney movie, **How to Build a Better Boy**, but no... it is not like it! Sure, Annabeth is like May, but I swear by the River Styx, the second half of the story. I want to make the story long, too, so that's what it will be. And yes, this is not my update for the week. I will be posting write after this. If you have read this story before, PLEASE REREAD IT. THERE ARE SOME CHANGES! I made chapters longer, changed some things in it, and hopefully... IT WILL BE BETTER! So, please read this story again!

Thanks and ily all!

~Mai :)


End file.
